


the battle lines between the sheets

by morning_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Complicated Relationships, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Even after all those months, after getting used to the idea ofsharing, the lizard part of Sean's brain still can't quite get past the urge to fight anyone who gets too close to Johnny.Even Desmond. Especially Desmond.
Relationships: Male Alpha/Male Alpha/Male Omega
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	the battle lines between the sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



The tell-tale scent of aroused omega hits Sean's nose before he even makes it through the front door. It's sweet and heady, instantly making his cock harden in his pants and his heart beat a little faster. He quickens his steps, driven by the desire to get to home to Johnny right away without wasting any more time. 

He turns the key in the lock and pulls the door open, and then he smells it: the dark, overpowering stench of alpha pheromones in the air. Ancient instincts defined and honed by millennia of evolution make him tense up at the idea of another alpha daring to touch _his omega_. 

Involuntarily, Sean's hands ball into fists. His jaw clenches. His chest tightens in rage.

He closes his eyes and fights down the possessive impulses. He takes a deep breath and then another, and one more, reminding himself that it's just Desmond. 

_Just_ Desmond. Like there's anything trivial and simple about their situation. Even after all those months, after getting used to the idea of _sharing_ , the lizard part of his brain still can't quite get past the urge to fight anyone who gets too close to Johnny. 

Even Desmond. Especially Desmond.

Sean drops his bag and loosens his tie, shrugging off his jacket as he follows their intermingling scents through the apartment. 

He hears muffled moans from the bedroom and lingers at the door for a moment, mentally steeling himself for seeing the two of them together. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greets him when he finally enters the room.

Johnny's lying on his back, so far to the edge of the bed that his head is hanging off the mattress, eyes closed and mouth open in a never-ending gasp as Desmond pounds into him with so much force that Johnny's body is rocking forward with each rough thrust. Johnny seems to be too out of it to even notice Sean's entrance, but Desmond is looking straight at him with a sly grin curling his mouth. 

"You're late. We started without you," he says, and it's amazing how the rhythm of his thrusts never once stutters.

From deep inside Sean's chest, a growling sound tears lose as he's torn between conflicting impulses: anger and arousal and jealousy forming an unholy mixture that roots him to the spot. It's embarrassing how he's utterly overwhelmed, paralyzed by the whirlwind of emotions. 

Desmond seems to know exactly what kind of effect the tableau in front of Sean has on him. He chuckles, and Johnny's eyes fly open. They go wide when he sees Sean, and even with his face turned upside down, there's no mistaking the guilty look that briefly flashes across his features. 

" _Sean_ ," he whines, a needy, broken-off sob. 

Sean doesn't know whether he wants to soothe him or punish him.

It's not Johnny's fault, he tells himself; it's Desmond's. It always fucking is. But knowing that doesn't do anything to eliminate Sean's desire to remind Johnny of who he belongs to.

Desmond keeps fucking their boy, but his eyes are fixed on Sean, challenge in his gaze. "You gonna join us, or are you just going to stand there and watch me knot our sweet little omega?"

The taunt in his words finally startles Sean into action. Under two pairs of eyes – one deliriously hungry, one darkly amused – he makes quick work of stripping off his clothes. The fabric of his shirt rips when he tears it off a little too impatiently, and his belt buckle clinks as his pants drop to the floor. His cock is standing to attention, hard and flushed, and the way Johnny can't take his eyes off it calms the jealous storm that's raging inside Sean at least a little.

Johnny licks his lips, a flicker of pink tongue that catches Sean's attention. It would be so easy to take a few steps closer to the bed, bridging the distance between them to slide right into that welcoming mouth. The way Johnny's head is craned backwards would allow Sean to thrust in deep, muffle Johnny's moans and fuck his throat until it's sore for days, until he sounds hoarse and gravelly whenever he says Sean's name. 

But that won't be enough, not today. Not when Desmond is giving that tight little omega ass the knotting Johnny so desperately hungers for. 

"Flip him around," Sean says. 

There's a moment when it looks like Desmond is going to balk at being given an order, something dark and dangerous flashing in the green of his eyes, and maybe today is the day they're finally gonna throw down, fight over who Johnny belongs to. 

But then the moment passes and the flat, angry line of Desmond's lips is replaced by the ever-present obnoxious smirk. He inclines his head in agreement and shifts them around without lifting Johnny off his cock or breaking the connection. Johnny whines and claws at the bedsheets, and it's hard to tell whether he's unhappy about the abrupt change in position or if the new angle that allows Desmond's cock to push deeper into him is hitting his sweet spot. 

Desmond's muscles flex as he stretches out on his back, and even Sean will admit that it's a glorious sight: an expanse of golden skin and hard abs – such a nice contrast to Johnny's lithe, pale body on top of him, his big hands holding on to the omega's narrow hips. Johnny's ass is firmly seated on Desmond's lap, his back curved invitingly and Desmond's thick cock disappearing between his cheeks.

Sean usually prefers it when Johnny's facing him when he fucks him, but this'll have to do. 

He fists his cock a few times as he steps closer, spreading precum all over the length of it. Not that Johnny needs the extra lubrication. He's so fucking wet that his juices are leaking from his hole where he's clenching around Desmond's cock. Sean reaches out and traces along the tight ring of muscle with a fingertip, feeling it quiver, like it's trying to pull him in.

"Please," Johnny begs. "Fuck me, Alpha."

It could be directed at him or Desmond, or both of them, and their eyes briefly lock over Johnny's shaking body.

Desmond snaps his hips up once, twice, making Johnny gasp, and he grins at Sean like that's some kind of victory. With narrowed eyes, Sean kneels on the bed behind Johnny, his legs touching Desmond's.

"You want us both, Johnny? Think you can take two knots tonight?"

Johnny stills, like it only just occurred to him where this is going. He makes a sound of protest that Desmond cuts off with a kiss, and once again the jealousy curls like an angry snake inside Sean's gut. _Soon_ , he calms it, watching Desmond claim Johnny's mouth like he wants to steal his breath away.

When Desmond pulls back and they break apart, his lips are wet and swollen. Messed up is a good look for him, a voice in the back of Sean's mind whispers treacherously. He doesn't know where that thought came from, shoves it into a box and locks it away before it can take hold. 

"You can take it," Desmond tells Johnny with his hand curved against the side of the omega's neck and his thumb pressing down on his kiss-bruised lips. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we got you."

It's more condescending than soothing, the kind of authority in his tone that would make Sean bristle, but it has the desired effect on Johnny, whose tension visibly ebbs away. He nods, and Desmond looks at Sean again, quirking his eyebrow. Asshole.

Sean ignores him, or he tries to, because even when he focuses attention on the firm curves of Johnny's ass, it's difficult not to get distracted by the hard, swollen cock stretching his hole, imperceptibly rocking back and forth. Sean aligns his cock with Desmond's, rubbing along the length as he pushes in.

It's incredibly tight. Too tight, almost, and for a moment he thinks that it might be too much. But then the muscle gives and Sean sinks into Johnny. The boy makes a sound like a wounded animal, half-pleasure, half-pain, and his hands are tearing at the sheets like he wants to claw his way out of here.

Sean pushes in further, inch by inch, trying to go slowly, to suppress the urge to just slam home and stake a claim, but _fuck_ , it's hard – especially when Desmond won't stop making those small motions with his hips that make his cock move against Sean's. It's a combination of antagonizing provocation and delicious friction, and Sean hates it and loves it and wants more.

It's probably how Johnny feels too, judging from the noises he makes. The _please_ and the _no, don't_ and the _right there_ that tumble from his lips along with their names.

And then, finally, Sean's bottomed out, balls deep in tight, hot, omega ass, and there's no better feeling in the world. 

He starts moving – small, shallow thrusts at first that get harder and harder, deeper and deeper. Desmond lets him do most of the work, which suits Sean just fine; after all, he's got some catching up to do. But every now and then, Desmond bucks his hips up just when Sean is driving his cock into Johnny at the same time, and the tightness and the stretch are _incredible_. 

And the sounds Johnny makes – fuck! Those broken, pained, delirious sounds of pleasure. 

Sean leans forward and kisses Johnny's neck when he feels his knot starting to form, expanding inside the omega's tight hole. His thrusts become a frantic rut and he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Johnny's shoulder as he comes with a muffled shout, spilling inside of Johnny.

He's so lost in the sensation and the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness and bonding that he almost misses the swell of Desmond's cock. Would have missed it, probably, if it wasn't for Johnny's little cry and the way his hips start moving as if he's trying to get away from them and pull them in closer at the same time. Sean looks down to where they're both joined with Johnny, two massive, knotted cocks stretching him almost impossibly wide, and no matter how Sean feels about Desmond or their arrangement, the primal part of him can't help but admire the sight of his sweet omega filled up so completely.

"Shhh, you're doing so well," he tells Johnny, lapping at the shallow bite-mark with his tongue until he feels the boy relaxing.

Johnny slumps forward, resting his weight more firmly on Desmond, who reaches up and strokes his sweat-matted curls back. 

"That's a good boy," Desmond praises. The words are meant for Johnny, but his eyes are on Sean again, and that infernal smirk is back, like a cat that got the cream – or a wolf that sunk his teeth into the prey. And that's the thing: Sean can't tell whether it's Johnny who's the prey or him, can't tell what Desmond's endgame is here, and it drives him crazy.

Between them, Johnny stirs. His face is still buried against Desmond's shoulder, and he won't be going anywhere for a while, not until their knots have gone down. But when he speaks, his voice is clear and alert for the first time since Sean came home tonight. 

"Are you doing the weird competitive staring thing again? Stop it. I'm not some kind of prize to be won."

It's always amazing, how cocky and chatty Johnny normally is, and how he seems to lose all ability to talk back or even form a coherent thought once his omega instincts take over.

Desmond's smirk turns into an indulgent smile when he turns and presses a kiss to Johnny's neck, right on top of the bite-mark Sean left earlier. "Hmm, you kind of are, though. Didn't hear you complaining about that competitiveness earlier."

Johnny swats playfully at him before he half-turns towards Sean, whining a little when the motion makes their knots, still half-swollen and lodged firmly in Johnny's ass, pull at his rim. He draws Sean down towards him into a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Welcome home," he mutters against Sean's lips – and at last, the tension that had a firm hold of Sean begins to ease.

End.


End file.
